The present disclosure relates to the field of port identification for virtual machines, and more specifically, to physical port identification for a virtual machine using software controlled light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Determining which physical port a virtual interface corresponds to on a modern, fully virtualized operating system is difficult because the operating system never communicates directly with the physical port. Instead, a device driver of the virtual machine communicates with a device implemented in software and provisioned by a hypervisor, or virtual machine manager. This configuration presents challenges when a system administrator needs to service the physical port for a given virtual interface because the operating system of the virtual machine is not aware of the underlying physical interface. Accordingly, to identify a physical port for a virtual machine, the administrator must locate a port mapping in the hypervisor.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.